Crescent
}} Jade "Aurora" Olsen ' is a teenage meta-human and one of the top field agents of Escutcheon who lives a double life. Personality Appearance Jade van.jpg Jade civilian.jpg Powers and Abilities Powers *'Meta-Human Physiology: As an enhanced meta-human Crescent has physical and mental advantages over both natural meta-humans and normal humans. **'Telekinesis': Crescent can psychokinetically lift and manipulate objects at will. **'Tactile Telekinesis': By taking her telekinesis to the next level, Jade can cause her body to be completely surrounded by an invisible field of telekinetic energy, protecting her from harm and enhancing her physical abilities. ***'Force Armor Creation': She can telekinetic form armor around their body or a shape it from force for protection and physical boost. ***'Psionic Strength': Crescent can enhance her physical strength with her mental strength alone. Though, this power is as effective as her willpower and rage at the time. ***'Levitation': By using her tactile telekinesis, she is able to levitate herself by negating the effects of gravity on her body. **'Low-Level Telepathy': Unlike expert telepaths or her brother, Crescent does not possess immense skill with her telepathic abilities. Also, her potential as a telepath is quite low due to some unknown reason. So far, she has shown the ability to form a psionic communication line with another being, essentially rendering her capable of having comprehensible conversations with others using her mind and telepathically read the minds of animals and communicate with them. However, she lacks the power to control anyone telepathically. Recently, she displayed the ability to implant psychic shield into her own brain and her comrade's brain thus allowing both of them to be highly resistant to all mental intrusion. **'Lunar Photosynthesis': Crescent becomes stronger, faster, more durable and feral when she comes in contact with moonlight and her abilities are the strongest during a full moon and weakest during a new moon. ***'Superhuman Strength': Under a new moon she can lift around 450 lbs, while with no moon around, she can lift about 170 lbs on her own. Under a crescent moon, she is able to lift just over 800 lbs while under a full moon she can lift about 1.2 tons. ***'Superhuman Speed': Under the effects of a full moon, she can run at the speed of 42 mph. ***'Superhuman Durability': She can take hits and blows that would prove lethal to a normal humans with a little injury and get on her back quickly to strike back. ***'Enhanced Night-vision': When she comes in contact with moon light, she gains an enhanced night vision that allows her to see better at night than normal humans. **'Lunar Healing': Her wounds heal faster when placed under moon light. *'Nanities Enhancement ': Crescent after joining Escutcheon volunteered in the "Meta Enhancement Program" where she was injected with nanites which spread all over her blood stream, thus enhancing some of her abilities. The nanites in the blood eliminates fatigue producing toxins in her body at an accelerated rate and also gives her an advanced immune system but most importantly, the nanites eliminate her body odor and masks her natural body scent, to make stealth possible. Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Crescent is highly trained in multiple martial arts and hand to hand combat styles, even claiming that she could take on a highly-trained martial artists as Agent 35. She managed to subdue two assassins on her own and even was able to incapacitate Wave in their first fight. She is capable of taking out at least twelve armed security guards and three policemen on her own, as demonstrated by her. Her fighting style combines Muay Thai, Leopard Kung Fu, Bakti Negara, American Kenpo and Dirty Street fighting tactics. She was able to hold her own against a trained metahuman who possessed superhuman strength for quite sometime; although she was later defeated. Crescent has been awarded with the second highest grade in combat in all of Escutcheon's history. *'Expert Marksman': Jade is skilled in use of military assault weapons as well as edged weapons. She has wielded a variety of weapons in her missions, including experimental weapons. *'Espionage': Crescent is an expert at intelligence and espionage. She also has exceptional scouting and deception skills. *'Fencing': Due to hailing from a rich family, ever since her childhood, Crescent was trained in the art of fencing. *'Expert Swimmer': Crescent is a very adept swimmer and has won several medals in swimming. She can swim at incredible speeds for extended periods of time. *'Bilingualism': Crescent is fluent in English and Spanish. *'Toxicology': Crescent is also extremely knowledgeable in the properties and uses of toxins, poisons, and snake venoms, frequently creating her own poisons that she spreads through her poisoned lipstick. *'Subliminal Sexuality': Crescent as an agent is trained in the art of seduction and can project seductive thoughts to the minds of others, speak with subliminal seductive power behind each word, or stimulate the brain's pleasure centers by touch and voice. She uses her seduction skills to gain important intelligence on her enemies, or to check if one truly loves her, she has also used her skills just simply to get laid. Weakness *'Arrogance': Due to her accomplishments, Crescent is very proud of herself and can often act very arrogant and sometimes underestimates her opponents, which ultimately leads to her defeat. *'Telepathic Sensitivity': Since, Crescent is a weak telepath who is still trying to figure out her ability, she is vulnerable to strong signals generate by telepathic inhibitors or anti-telepath machines. *'No Moon': In the absence of moon, Crescent is as vulnerable as a normal human. *'Nanites Malfunction': Her nanites are known to malfunction or being hacked at times, this may be proved to be deadly since they often cause her to be incapacitated. Equipment *'Beretta 92': Beretta 92 is a semiautomatic Italian pistol/handgun. It can fire 38-42 rounds per minute. It comes with a 18 round magazine box and takes about 1.8-2.1 seconds to reload. It has an effective firing range of 160 feet *'M4A1 Carbine': M4 Carbine is a carbine based assault riffle which is basically a modification of the M16 Riffle. It has two modes, the semi-automatic and three round burst mode. It can fire about 800 rounds per minute. It has an iron sight and effective range of 520 feet. Unlike its predecessor, the M4 also doesn't get heated quickly. *'C4': Composition C-4 is a common variety of the plastic explosive family known as Composition C. C-4 is composed of explosives, plastic binder, plasticizer to make it malleable, and usually a marker or odorizing taggant chemical. C-4 is stable and an explosion can only be initiated by the combination of extreme heat and shock wave from a detonator. *'M84 stun': M84 Stun is a flashbang or stun grenade. Upon detonation it emits a bang sound of 190 decibels and emits a blinding light. Has an effective radius of 5 feet 2 inches. *''' Prototype Body Armor MK-II': Prototype Body Armor MK-II is an experimental body armor from generation II. It is created with greater spaces between joints and shock absorbing plates, which reduce the sound produced by movement and can negate the effect of fall from a height of 20-25 feet. It offers mild protection against radiation and heat but it is mostly created for underwater missions and as such it is water repellent and water proof. It comes equipped with metal gauntlets which can discharge electricity up to 15000 volts to stun or knock the enemy unconscious. It has a self-containment system which can provide Jade with oxygen and air for 2 hours, recharge her worn out cells enough to keep them working for 30 mins and has an ultra filtration system to filter out urine and sweat. The suit only provides protection against small knives. However, apparently offers a little to no protection against, larger knives, swords, bullets and explosives. The most interesting feature of the MK-II is, switching to "Camouflage Mode". While in camouflage mode, the suit can mimic the color, size, pattern and temperature of whatever object the user is near to, in order to make her essentially invisible to her enemy. The gauntlet's of the armor also contains hidden compartments which contains supplementary pills. In case the wearer is starving or is drained. One pill can provide energy equivalent of 1200 calories. *'LUNA Armor''': The suit was a mild riot control and sometimes a back up assault armor. The armor had a motion sensor and a x-ray along with radiation sensors. The helmet features a holographic HUD and the suit is voice operated. The suit couldn't be pierced by normal bullets but could be slightly dented by armor piercing rounds. The suit featured an anti-frost technology and can maintain the wearer's body temperature through high tech heaters and cooling units. The main ability of the suit was the ability to fly at supersonic speed. At maximum speed of Mach 2.5, i.e, 2.5 times faster than speed of sound in air. The suit could also magnetize and demagnetize materials around it and armor has a self-contained atmosphere, 30 day supply of food, and waste disposal system. Lastly, by flexing their muscles, the user can activate a powerful electric shock that can strike down their assailant. Later on the suit was modified to give the wearer the ability to lift up to 8000 kilograms and fire smoke bombs from its wrists. Later on, a MK-II was created which had twice the strength, speed and durability along with all of the features of its predecessor and lastly was modified by a freeze ray cannon on its shoulder. Trivia * Loosely based on the author's friend.